date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JonasDown/Shidou vs....
We all agree Shidou's already enough strong to fight somebody isn't he? Well, he already fought a lot of wizards when he went to rescue Tohka. However, he still hasn't picked a fight (a serious one) with somebody stronger. For now, let's check out Shidou's development in the series: Novels 1-4: It's shown that Shidou is able to regenerate or heal any part of his body thanks to Kotori's healing ability. At first, as a normal human being (that's what he's supposed to be) he got shoot and revived withouth problem at all, this without him knowing it well. After some revelations, he starts using that ability on purpouse to take advantage of the situations whenever he gets heavily injured, causing him not to die that easily. Novel 5: Shidou manifests Tohka's glorious sword: Sandalphon. This is caused by seeing a weakened Tohka beaten up by the Wizard Ellen. Shidou makes use of this angel after learning more or less how to use it properly. Becuase of this, he could interumpt Yamai's fight halfway. In other words, he leveled up, though he doesn't know how to summon it at will. Novel 7: Here, Shidou brings his abilities to the limits. Even after being clueless about manifesting the angel, he somehow manages to call it forth after encountering some wizards, in which Shidou beats both them up with a simple beam. He then continues his way, and keeps on fighting a LOT of wizards and defeating them all along the way. Of course, since Shidou is not a spirit, his body can't keep up the effort he's doing and a lot of pain and strain is put in his whole body causing: organs, bones ans muscles to get damaged. Anyhow, he doen't care of this the slightlest. The healing ability keeps on healing his injuries (extern and intern ones) as he continues. When inverse Tohka shows up and attacks Miku, Shidou simply runs where Miku is and recklessly he unleashes a huge ice shield that manages to protect both of them. Zadkiel, Yoshino's angel. Even though he summoned another angel while holding the sword he still has no idea of how he did it actually. Novel 9: This time, Shidou did summon sandalphon at will. Not like the previous times this time he recited some lines before manifesting the sword. With it in hand, he tried to destroy the satellite but as usual, his body suffered a lot of pain once again. At the end, the girls came to help him out. A countless number of Bandersnatch appeared and attacked them. The spirits then fought them as Shidou stood there with sandalphon. Then some Banderstnachts attacked him. He cut in half one of them by swiging the sword sideways and fought more of them, he attacked, avaded and counter backed until his limit arrived. After some struggling He, together with Tohka and Natsumi destroy the satellite that now is a huge toy with the three swords. Novel 10: Shidou has already mastered summonig the angels at will, he can manifest them whenever he wants. This is shown when inverse Origami attacks him and he plans different ways to defend: Use sandalphon and strike down the feathers, summon zadkiel and create an ice shield or withstand it with Kotori's healing ability. Novel 11: Shidou summoned Natsumi's angel at will and transformed himself into a grade school boy. At the end of the volume he was about to fight Oriagmi alone (or better said, save her) but decided to get everyone's help instead. Now, Shidou's development is obvious, it's too obvious that is not needed to say anthing else, now let's put some examples: - Shidou vs Wescott: mmm... I don't think this will happen unless Wescott were a Wizard I can't see this fight comeing at all. If they were to fight then Wescott wouldn't last more than 5 seconds. - Shidou vs Ellen: Ellen is far stronger than Shidou in everything. But considering Shidou's actual powers I think it may last much more than we can expect. Obviosly Shidou would lose but Ellen would need more time to beat him since he can already use the angels at will - Shidou vs......: Can you think of the possibility the author introduces a new character (antagonist) that is fate he will fight Shidou? I've always liked this topic since a while. Comments below please! :DD Category:Blog posts